1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a switch.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a float controlled switch which controls the electrical current to a pump which in turn regulates the water level in stock tanks or water systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Numerous innovations for float controlled switches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.